Supernus Mulier
by DanieXJ
Summary: A sequel to Greensleeves. This time Kim tells Henry a story that's much more... out of this world... This is another upload from way back when as well okay, so only from 2007 or so .
1. Disclaimers

**Title**: Supernus Mulier

**Pairings**: Kerry/Kim

**Spoilers**: None really. This is a sorta Sequel to Greensleeves. The story that I wrote for the 2006 NaNoWriMo contest. Anyway. Again it is in the future, Henry is older and Kim is back in town for sure now. No need to read Greensleeves first, but it may help.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own any of the characters herein. The ER ones, or the DC Comics ones.

**A/N**: Okay. Let me preface with. I'm crazy. I'll say secondly that if anyone has any questions about the story feel free to message me. I'm good at explaining when my story doesn't explain well enough (not a good thing for the story not to be able to stand on its own, but what can ya do...).

Basically what I was trying to do here was put the ER characters into another world. With Greensleeves that was a pseudo sorta Medieval place. With this story it's Metropolis (not the one in Illinois but in the DC Comics). In Greensleeves I also only went into the 'real world' at the very end. In this story I'm going to be going in between the real world and story world. Hopefully y'all will be able to tell the difference, if not, give a yell (I'll probably use last names etc. as well as a Metropolis or Chicago title bar.)

Oh, and, this was written back in 2007, and is also the sequel to Greensleeves so some of the stuff may be weird (I had to change a reference to Binks Montgomery not getting any for example :)) but I may not have gotten all of them.

If all that hasn't totally confused you and put you off reading... uh... *thumbs up* Read on.

**A/N#2**: I'm also trying to get up all my previous stories before I hit my 100th on here... we'll see if I can do it (I've written more stories than I have currently uploaded, but, I'm almost catching up... :))


	2. Chapter 1

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

"I want a story."

Kerry's head snapped up, "Henry Guillermo Weaver."

Henry batted his eyelids at Kim as he crawled in between her and Kerry on the couch. "Please?"

"I don't know..."

Henry gave an aggrieved sigh that's effect was mostly ruined when he looked up from under his bangs at the blonde Psychiatrist with a smirk.

Kim met Kerry's eyes, "He's really good at that. You sure you and he..."

"Kimberly."

Henry laughed and snuggled to a more comfortable spot between the two women, he didn't mind it when Kim got her full name used by Mama too.

Kim put her arm behind all of them on the couch. "Well, I need ideas. Whad'ya want, Pirates, Orators, Super Heroes?"

Henry's ears pricked up at the last one. "Ooh... Super Heroes."

"Hmm..." All three sat there for a moment as Kim thought. "Okay... Where to start?"

Kerry hid a smirk, "The beginning's always good."

Kim shot Kerry a narrow eyed look of her own, "And no comments from the peanut gallery." Kerry smiled and Henry laughed as Kim gave him a tickle. "It all starts on a Farm in Kansas where a space ship lands with very special cargo, though it ends on the East Coast in Metropolis."

* * *

**Metropolis**

* * *

"Olsen."

Archie Olsen winced and scratched at the red goatee he was trying to grow. "Coming Chief."

Managing Editor Kerry Kent crossed her arms over her chest as the photographer approached her office. "Don't call me Chief Archibald."

"Right Ch... Bos... Ms. Ken..." Archie gave up, "You have an assignment for me?"

"You're with Abby Lane. She's covering the Luthor heir's press conference. I need a front page photo Olsen."

Archie nodded and went to joint Abby at her desk. The best reporter at the Daily Planet listened to Archie for a moment before she shot her boss a look.

Kerry shrugged, adjusted her glasses on her nose, and turned. She crutched the few steps towards her desk. Her gait was as flowing as any person's with two working legs. She had been using the crutch since she was a young child, since she had started walking.

* * *

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

"No, not right, that's not right."

Kim looked over at Henry. "Oh?"

"Superman didn't use a crutch."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "I thought you wanted an original story?"

"He does have a point." Kim looked over at Kerry. "I mean, other than on the top of his head." Henry pretended to pout and Kim smiled. Kerry continued, asking, "So, does this... Kerry Kent, have an origin story?"

Kim raised her eyebrows, "No more interruptions?"

Henry nodded and Kerry just smiled. Kim shook her head, "Okay. Origin. Origin. The ride through the atmosphere was a little bit more bumpy than Jor-El had anticipated for his young child, not to mention the last daughter of Krypton's ride had been a little faster than it should have been."

* * *

**Smallville - Years Earlier**

* * *

The meteorite had barely missed Martha and Jonathan Kent's pick up truck. They had blown a tire in the process of trying not to get hurt by the fire the sky was spitting down on them.

It was only by some miracle that Martha had heard the tiny yell coming from the field. Before Jonathan could say even a quarter of a word of warning Martha was sprinting towards the sound. She stumbled to a halt. There was a gigantic hole in the ground. In the middle lay the smallest of babies wrapped in a bright blue blanket with a stylized red 'S' in a pentagon.

Jonathan arrived next to Martha as she scrambled down into the hole. "Martha... Mar... darn it woman..." He climbed down after her, "Sometimes you..."

She had the child in her arms, "It's a she... She's so...tiny. Like... a preemie almost."

Jonathan put an arm around his wife's shoulder, "She's... she's beautiful... But we should..." Something fell from the blanket. Jon reached down and picked it up. It was a clear crystal looking rod with writing spiraling around it. He stared at it for a moment before he put it in his jacket pocket. "We need to get her to the hospital... C'mon."

* * *

Smallville Memorial was jumping, mostly with people with minor injuries. The nurses swarmed around the Kents, separating them despite Jonathan and Martha's protestations. It was almost a half an hour before someone brought Jonathan into Martha's room up in the OB wing. "Martha what..."

Martha gestured towards the door and Jonathan closed it. "They kept... they think Kerry's mine."

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow, "Kerry. After your grandfather?" Martha nodded, "And how're you going to explain... uh..."

Martha smiled as Jonathan blushed, "Feedings? I... I don't know. But Jonathan. This is what we've been praying for, I've been praying for, if you don't..."

Jonathan silenced his wife with a peck on the lips, "Okay, okay. Kerry Kent huh..."

* * *

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

Henry Weaver nodded appreciatively, "Better." Kim cleared her throat and Henry blushed, "Sorry..."

Kim smiled, "S'okay. So, back to the Metropolis future..."

"Wait..."

Kim swung her gaze to meet Kerry's eyes, she drawled, "Yes..."

"You didn't explain the crutch." Kerry's eyes twinkled with mischief.

Kim rolled her eyes, "I guess I didn't. During Ms. Kerry Kent's ride down in the space ship, her hip was damaged and so she used a crutch from her first step onwards." Kim paused, "May I continue?" Both Weavers nodded. Their nods were so similar that Kim had to stifle a laugh.


	3. Chapter 2

**Metropolis**

* * *

Kerry Kent sat and swiveled so that she faced her computer screen. She didn't look up as Abby came in her office door without a knock. "I'm not working with Olsen."

Kerry paused and looked up, "Would you rather work with Troupe, with Luka Troupe?"

Abby practically recoiled, "Troupe, God no. So, you're saying either Olsen or Troupe?" Kerry stared back at her star reporter. "Fine, fine, I'll take Olsen, at least he won't hit on me as much."

As Abby walked out Kerry spoke at her back, "And teach him something instead of just giving him orders." Abby waved her hand over her shoulder as she kept walking. Jerking Archie from where he had been lounging by Abby's desk.

Kerry went back to the articles that had come in as well as the more mundane parts of her job. She didn't know exactly how much time had passed when her ears perked up. She heard a yell for help. She left her office and crutched towards the supply closet. After looking around with all her senses she super sped into the closet and just as fast she popped out the window in all her primary colored glory.

She was called Superwoman when she was in her blue, yellow, and red spandex looking uniform. Her shortish red hair was slicked back on her head, her glasses, crutch, and limp left behind. Her costume was mostly a blue body stocking sort of suit. Over it she wore red shorts as well as red boots that came up to the top of her shins. She wore a yellow belt around her waist and a long red cape fluttered behind her as she flew over the city. Finally on her chest she wore the 'S' that had been on her infant blanket. The 'S' that now stood for Superwoman.

When she had first donned the suit and cape she had promised herself that she would never use her status as a super powered person for the personal gain of Kerry Kent. That promise had been broken fairly fast as a reporter at the Metropolis Star had named her Supergirl. A one on one interview by Kerry Kent with Superwoman cleared up the little naming problem.

Superwoman swooped down and gathered up the woman who was hanging off the side of the bridge by her fingers. As they landed the woman pushed Superwoman away and stormed towards the waiting police cars and fire personnel.

Doris, a female EMT, watched the woman go and met Superwoman's eyes, "She needs... someone to talk to?"

Superwoman nodded. Doris went to join the saved woman while the male EMT stayed back, "Uh, Superwoman, you meant by, ah..."

Superwoman really looked at the blonde EMT, "You're new?"

"Shep..."

Doris looked as though she were ready to leave. Superwoman gestured her head towards Doris and the waiting ambulance, "Just follow Doris' lead... Shep." With that, and a flutter of wind she was gone.

* * *

"What do ya think the Press Conference is for? Luthor's dead right?"

Abby took a cleansing breath, taking out her voice recorder. "It doesn't really matter."

Archie regarded Abby for a second before he did his camera checks, "You're crazy..."

Abby waved him silent as the crowd of reporters fell silent. A tall blonde stepped up to the podium and adjusted the microphone to better accommodate her height. Abby's eyes flicked for a second to behind the blonde woman to a shorter dark skinned woman who for some reason had a frown on her face. Both women wore power suits, and neither looked particularly happy to be there.

Abby focused again on the blonde as she started speaking, "My name is Kimberly Luthor I..."

"Who are you?"

Kim's eyes found and pinned Abby, "I believe that, one, I answered that, and two, it is rude to interrupt. A common courtesy learned in Nursery School if not before." Kim's gaze swept over the rest of the reporters before she continued, "As I was saying. My name is Kimberly Luthor, and I am the new CEO of LuthorCorp, as well as the Chairman of the Board. That is not why I called this Press Conference. I am announcing the formation of the Lena Luthor Memorial Foundation, in honor of my late little sister." Kim paused and shot Abby a look, "I will take a few questions."

"Is your father going to rise yet again?"

Kim didn't even look at the person who asked the question, but at Abby, "How about a question from the rude woman from..."

Abby stood, "From the Daily Planet Ms. Luthor. What do you plan to use the Foundation for?"

"Use?"

Abby nodded, "To funnel money to some secret project, or perhaps simply to bilk the city's populace of it's hard earned money for the fun of it?"

Kim pursed her lips before she responded in an even tone, "I plan to put a good bit of my personal... the Luthor fortune into the Foundation, and yes, we will be taking donations from the public if they wish to contribute. Then grants and other assistance will be given to those people, and organizations who truly need it."

Abby opened her mouth, but another reporter spoke first. "Is there a reason that you've created a Foundation instead of following in your father's footsteps and donating directly to the charities?"

Kim paused for a moment, and then flashed a charming smile, "Mostly... for the fund raising events."

Abby rolled her eyes as some of the reporters chuckled.

The second woman stepped forward, moving Kim to one side though she never lifted her arms, "That is enough for now." She had a slight English accent, "If you wish to schedule a one on one interview with Ms. Luthor I will be in my office. The number is at the top of your packets." With that, she stepped away from the mic to a bevy of questions and followed Kim.

Abby stared at the two women's backs. She started walking out of the room. Archie ran to catch up, "Where are you heading to now?"

"Research."

* * *

"Get me the Daily Planet number Neela. Or even better, their address."

"Kim..."

Kim slid behind the giant desk that had belonged to her father, Alexander Luthor, Lex for short. "Where are we about getting rid of this monstrosity?"

Neela St. John put down some papers with sticky arrows on them, "This afternoon. The... men with the big muscles are coming."

Without looking up Kim quipped as she signed the papers, "What, no women were available."

With an absolute straight face Neela responded, "Would have cost twice as much."

Kim handed back the papers, "That's too bad. Is that all I have for today?"

Neela stood with her hands on her hips, staring at Kim for a moment. She took the papers from the CEO's hand finally, "Yes. Go chase after the girl?"

Kim stood and smirked, "The Planet reporter. How long have you been my assistant?"

"Do I get double years for the time in India? Five years... though, it really has felt like more."

"Humorous. Is this woman my type? This... reporter?"

Neela was silent for a moment before she shrugged, "Probably not."

Kim took her coat of the rack and put it on with a flourish, "No. I'm not going to ask her out, but ream her out."

Neela trailed her boss out of the ostentatious office. "Tomorrow there will be one on one interviews with the major news outlets."

Kim paused with her hand on the door out of her office suite. "Yay."

Neela somehow managed to hold in her laughter until her boss had left the floor.

* * *

Kerry walked out of her office towards Luka Troupe's desk with a mission in mind. He knew it was her coming because of her unique walking cadence, but still, he didn't look up when she stopped by the desk. She waited without a word, and he finally did. "Kerry?"

"Your source."

Luka's face went a bit white, "He's solid Kerry."

She shook her head, "Get another one as well Luka, other wise, your story doesn't get printed."

Kerry walked from Luka's desk to where Abby was hunched over her phone. She was about to speak to the brunette when the elevator opened and everyone's gazes went to the new arrival in the City Room. Kim Luthor strutted down the ramp and into Abby's personal space. "You need to learn a few manners Ms. Lane."

Abby was about to stand and speak, probably yell, when Kerry put a hand on Kim's arm and caught the tall woman's eyes. "I'm Kerry Kent, Managing Editor of the Daily Planet. Maybe we could step into my office. It's a bit more... private." She moved her gaze to her open office door and back to Kim's startling blue eyes.

After a half a second of thought Kim nodded and started towards the office. Kerry moved next and when Abby started to get up, Kerry gave a shake of her head and a frown, "Not now."

Abby stared at the back of Kerry's head for another moment before she just shook her own head and hung up the phone. She collected her jacket from the back of her chair. "Archie."

Archie practically appeared next to Abby, "Ab-ster."

This made Abby bite her tongue so as not to yelp, "First, we are not partners. Memorize that, remember that. Second, if you ever, ever call me Ab-ster again..." She let that thought hang in Archie's imagination as they moved up the ramp to the elevator.

* * *

Kerry closed the door behind her, walked to her desk, and slipped in behind it. Kim hadn't sat down yet, and was looking at the articles that were on the wall. Without turning Kim asked, "Rocket Wayne owns the Planet, correct?"

"Robert? Yes."

She pointed at one of the articles, "Your Kerth Award winning piece?" She tilted her head to one side, "I believe I was in Metropolis for that ceremony. Every other article up for it that year, that night, was about the New Superwoman, and yet, you got it for..."

"...the appalling state of the city run nursing homes, yes, I do remember, since, well, I wrote it. Now, is there something I can do for you Ms. Luthor?"

Kim turned, "You could call me Kim. You seem young to be an editor." Kerry just stared back at Kim without an ounce of anything being given away on her face, "Have you always used a crutch?"

"Ms. Luthor... is there something you came here for?"

Kim stared out the glass walls of Kerry's office into the City Room. It was a steady hum of working, and then,every once in a while someone would go zooming one way or the other. "Abigail Lane, do you generally teach your reporters to be rude? Allow them to be outright rude?"

"No. Sometimes Abigail can get a bit of tunnel vision if she sees a worthwhile story, but it's why she's my best investigative reporter."

Kim turned back towards Kerry, who hadn't moved a muscle behind her desk, "You won't throw your own woman under the train, I can respect that."

Kerry seemed to sit up straighter, "I am the final word in this office. If you have a problem with Abby, then you have a problem with me. Now, Ms. Luthor. Why are you here? If it is simply to berate me or my reporter for some imagined slight then I would ask you to leave."

Kim finally sat down in one of the visitor's chairs. "I will not do an interview with her. I wish to get my message out, but not to Lane. You."

Kerry stared at Kim without blinking for what seemed like an eternity to both of them. She finally nodded, "This one time, and this is the only time I will let you come in my office, my newspaper and dictate policy. It will never happen again, is that understood? Tomorrow, nine A.M., your office." Kerry paused, "And there had better be plenty of black, good, simple coffee."

Kim blinked in surprise for a second before she regained her composure, "Sounds agreeable." They both stood and after a moment shook hands and Kim left the office.

Kerry watched Kim walking towards the elevator for a second before she shook her head and punched in Luka's extension. "Troupe... I want that story before the end of the day."

* * *

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

Henry Weaver pouted as Kim stopped speaking, "No more?"

Kim stood, bringing Henry up with her, "Time for bed I think. Wouldn't you say Mama?"

Kerry blinked the sleep from her own eyes, "Definitely Henry..."

The two women managed to wrestle the eight year old bouncy boy into bed and both collapsed back on the sofa.

"How did you do this by yourself?"

Kerry laughed and lay her head on Kim's shoulder, "Haven't you heard Kim, I'm Superwoman... So, why did I get to be the Super powered one?" Kim shrugged, "Well, I believe that it's either that you think I'm super human, or from another planet entirely..."

Kim kissed Kerry, "Definitely the latter." This got Kim a gentle push in the gut as they both closed their eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

"They're never going to give them a proper story."

Kerry looked up from the veggies she was cutting, "What?"

Kim gestured towards the TV, and then shut it off, "Karen Spencer. Old character from The Bold & The Beautiful that just came back, and with a girlfriend, only, it's not looking positive when it comes to where their story is going to go." Kim shook her head, "It's 2012 for the love of God, and they still can't seem to figure out how to write the lesbians."

Kerry went back to the vegetables. "It's a soap. Wouldn't writing a lesbian be kind of like writing every other character?"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you."

Henry walked into the kitchen and slumped into one of the chairs. "What's up bud?"

Henry looked up at Kim and then back down, "I hate school."

Kim sat down across from him at the table and folded her hands in front of her. "Why's that?"

Kerry dumped noodles into the boiling water, set a timer, and joined Kim and Henry at the table. She sat next to her son. He was silent for a moment, "Preston's a jerk..."

"Why Henry?"

Henry made a face, "He called me a spike, or, or something like that. And everybody laughed."

"I'm gonna..."

"Kerry..."

Kerry and Kim's eyes met. Kerry took a deep breath and put an arm around Henry. "That's not a good word for Preston to use. Did you tell your teacher?"

Henry nodded, "Preston got in trouble. The Teacher talked to his Mama too, but nobody likes me, because no one could play with him at Recess today, and not tomorrow or the next day either." Henry's lips curled, "But he's... cool..."

Kim was silent, but could see Kerry's mind working. Finally the red headed doctor spoke to her son. "Okay, here's the plan. We'll have dinner, and after dinner you'll help me make your secret weapon. Tomorrow, I'll call your teacher in the morning to make sure that you can use your secret weapon."

This got Henry's attention, "Secret weapon?"

Kerry ruffled Henry's hair, "You'll just have to wait until after dinner."

"Aw... Mama..." He got off the chair, went to the doorway and looked back for a moment before he kept going.

Kim's laughter exploded from her chest. She held a hand up at Kerry's deathly look, "Sorry..."

Kerry stood and checked on the status of dinner. "Thank you Kim..." Kim came up behind Kerry and encircled the shorter woman's waist, resting her head on the red head's shoulder. "Thank you for stopping me from saying something just as bad as what Preston said."

Kim turned Kerry in her arms and touched the tip of her nose, "That's what I'm here for Luv." Kim started to lean in, but Kerry moved to the side as the timer went off. Kim was left hanging.

"Would you go collar Henry?"

Kim pursed her lips and tilted her head to one side. Kerry rolled her eyes and met Kim's lips halfway for a sensual kiss. Kim finally broke the kiss and practically bopped out of the room.

Kerry smiled as she went about putting dinner on the table. After a bit Henry followed by Kim came to the table. Henry held his hands up. After a glance, Kerry nodded and Henry slid into his seat. Kim bit down on the inside of her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh at the mother and son's interaction.

Henry took a bite of his food and then looked up at Kim, "Will you tell more of the story?"

"Well..." Kim ate for a moment, "Okay, okay, in between bites... for you little Hen." Henry rolled his eyes, "Where was I? Ah, Kerry Kent was always early for her appointments and her interview with Kimberly Luthor the next day was no different..."

* * *

**Metropolis**

* * *

Neela St. John looked up as Kerry entered and then at the clock on her computer screen. "You're early Ms. Kent."

Kerry sat down in a chair, putting her crutch to one side. "I don't mind waiting."

Neela stared at Kerry for a moment before she stood and went into Kim's office. Kerry smiled to herself and picked up the magazine that was on the top of the pile of things to read. The cover article concerned who would take over for Lex after his passing.

Neela appeared at Kim's door, "Ms. Luthor will see you now."

Kerry got up and went through the door that Neela held, and then closed after the red head. The office had changed since she had interviewed Kim's father Lex. Gone was the hulking desk as well as the other imposing looking wood furniture. Off to one side was a modern looking off white colored desk with a computer sitting atop it on one side and a singular picture frame on the other. Alongside the desk on both sides were waist high plants, and other plants were scattered around the office. Finally, taking up much of the office space were chairs and a sofa, and there was not a hint of dark colored leather in the entire place.

Kim stepped out from behind her desk and shook Kerry's hand. She gestured towards the chairs, behind them in the wall was a counter that had a practically steaming hot carafe. "Coffee... as ordered." Kim sat as Kerry poured a cup of coffee. "Before you started asking questions, may I ask one?"

Kerry sat with her coffee, "I can't promise I'll answer it, but sure."

"Why are you really here?"

Kerry took a sip of her coffee, putting off having to answer for a moment, "More than one reason really Ms. Luthor, none of which you'll like." Kerry put down the coffee and held up a recorder, "Do you mind if I record this?" Kim shook her head negatively, Kerry hit play, and took out a pen and her notebook. "Kerry Kent Interview of Kimberly Luthor."

"Doctor Kimberly Luthor..."

Kerry glanced up, "Excuse me?"

Kim nodded, "I have an M.D."

"And your residency?"

Kim crossed her arms over her chest, "You're assuming that I didn't... don't practice?"

Kerry paused, "What is your specialty?"

"Pediatrics."

"Do you practice?"

Kim took a breath that came out as a hurf, "No, not at the moment, but I did. Including Doctors without Borders for a while." Kerry nodded, "Is it because I'm a blonde, or because my father was a rich businessman?"

Kerry didn't answer Kim's question, "Your father kept you a virtual secret from the world, why?"

Whatever good mood Kim had, evaporated, but she did answer the question, "My mother was Doctor Gretchen Kelly, my father, Lex Luthor. My mother died giving birth to my little sister Lena. As young children Lena and I both lived here... well..." Kim looked up at the ceiling towards the Penthouse where she currently resided as well, "Up there." She shook her head and focused on Kerry again, "When I was old enough, I was shipped off to boarding school. Then college, et cetra. I didn't set foot in Metropolis again until his funeral. As for why he kept us a secret, there are many possibilities, maybe he was ashamed, or maybe he feared for our safety. Kidnappers, either for profit or influence, don't mind taking children of rich and powerful men and women."

"Lena didn't join you at boarding school?" Kerry looked up from her notebook.

Kim let out a long breath before she answered, "No, she died when she was two years old."

"Hence, the name of the Foundation." Kim nodded, "If you're a doctor by... trade... then why take over LuthorCorp?"

"My father left me all of his shares." Kerry made a bit of a face, "What now?" Kerry was silent and Kim continued speaking, "It is something different. And I do have experience in the business world, I ran my own practice, which I believe is much harder than simply running a company." Kim closed her eyes, "The insurance hassles..."

"Why did you really start the Foundation?"

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's a good question."

Kim was silent as she stared down at her hands, and Kerry stared at the blonde CEO for almost a minute before she stood. "I believe we're done here..."

Kim looked up and blinked in surprise, "Excuse me?" She stood as well.

Kerry stowed her things and held out her hand. After a moment Kim shook it. "I'll let you get back to your routine."

This made Kim smiled, "In business, unlike medicine, there is nothing routine."

Kim watched Kerry go towards the door. Kim spoke, "Wait a second."

Kerry turned as Kim opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a card. She gave it to Kerry. "This was... one of the most bizarre interviews I've ever participated in..."

* * *

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

"Aww..."

Kim stood and picked up her and Henry's plates. "Just a pause bud. I can talk and eat, but not talk, walk, and wash."

A phone rang in the living room and Kerry groaned, "That's my cell. I'll be right back."

Kim handed Henry two more plates and they kept cleaning off the table. Henry asked, "Why didn't she finish?"

"The interview. I don't know."

Henry wrinkled his nose, "Don't know?"

Kim smiled, "Not quite sure yet. But..." She ruffled his hair and he tried to bump her hand away. "You'll be the first to know."

They both looked up as Kerry grumped back into the kitchen. "ER?"

Kerry nodded, "Only half a shift, but yes... I..."

Kim leaned down and gave Kerry a kiss, "We're good here. Go save the world, one crazy guy with a puppet at a time."

This brought a smile to Kerry's face as she kissed her son on the top of his head, "Make sure Kim here doesn't get in any trouble."

Kim gave a surprised, "Hey." and Henry laughed as his Mom left. Kim put her hands on her hips, "So... are we going to make the cookies?"

Henry blinked, "Cookies?"

Kim wiggled her eyebrows, "Your Mom's Secret weapon for tomorrow..."

"But your cookies aren't as good as Mama's."

Kim pretended to grab at her heart, "I'm hurt. I'm so very hurt..." Henry rolled his eyes, "So... I guess you'll have to make them..."

"Me..."

"Well... get cookin'... Where was I anyway?"

Henry stood on his tiptoes, but couldn't get to the bowl Kerry used to make the cookie dough. Kim reached and brought it down as Henry answered her question. "The Luthor lady and Kent lady had finished the interview."

Kim nodded, "Hmm... well, back at the Daily Planet."

* * *

**Metropolis**

* * *

Abby rubbed at her eyes. She had been in the City Room, at her desk the entire night, and it was catching up with her. A cup of coffee with the slight hint of a chocolate flavor was placed in front of her and Archie sat down in her visitor chair. "Long night?"

Abby took a gulp of coffee and closed her eyes in total bliss. "I'm not going out with you now or ever Archie."

Archie laughed, "You must really be tired. You're not my type Abby. I want to be you... not date you... Well, I mean, except for the female part."

Archie's face turned nearly as red as his hair as Abby dissolved into gales of laughter. When she finally caught her breath she held the coffee up, "Thank you... and it's good that we're on the same page."

Archie shrugged, "So, what kept you here all night?"

Abby shook her head, "A whole lotta nothing is what."

"Kimberly Luthor?"

"Sort of..." She paused, and then mentally shrugged, "Before Lex Luthor's death I was so close to finding out something big..."

"What?"

Abby slapped her hand on the desk and everything jumped, including Archie. "That's the problem... Apparently, the few disgruntled LuthorCorp employees that I was using for information have been... rehired.. Why would the new Luthor rehire them, it makes no sense."

"New Luthor?"

Abby shrugged as she drank more of her coffee, "All Luthors are the same. I desperately need to find someone in LuthorCorp..."

There was a 'hey guys, look at this' from the picture windows that were on one side of the City Room. Both Archie and Abby went over and watched in amazement as Superwoman and the hero known as the Green Lantern righted the top ten floors or so of the LuthorCorp tower. It looked as though some giant had come along and ripped the top off. No one blinked, they were so entranced, as the gigantic green hand held the tower and Superwoman darted in and out of the shattered windows. Off to one side, in the air, floated one of the two Green Lanterns of Earth. His right fist was pointed at the building and the green hand surrounding it. After a moment Superwoman flew up to where Green Lantern was. They spoke and the giant green hand retracted into Green Lantern's ring.

* * *

Green Lantern and Superwoman landed on the ground and looked up. They had responded so fast that even the speedy Metropolis Police and Fire sirens were a ways off. "Thank you for the assist." She resisted using his first name, even though they had known each other for a long time, since college. But one never knew who was listening.

Peter Stewart, known to the public as Green Lantern, gave Superwoman's shoulder a friendly bump, "No problem at all. I have no doubt you would have done fine by yourself... I need to..."

Superwoman glanced up at the position of the sun, "Yes. I need to get going as well. Thanks again."

Green Lantern started to leave, but then floated in the air for a moment, "Will you be on the moon tomorrow?"

Superwoman hovered next to the ring powered superhero. "I don't know..."

Green Lantern started to fly off, "Give it some thought..." Superwoman followed him into the sky.

* * *

Abby got to LuthorCorp Tower at the same moment as the Fire and Rescue trucks got there. People were stumbling out, mostly out of sorts. The same woman who had been with Kim Luthor at the press conference stumbled into Abby. The reporter managed to get her arms around the woman before she hit the ground. "What happened?"

Neela groaned, "Someone... blew up the... blew up the supports, I think... and, we were all falling, and then we..." Neela blinked, "We stopped, and it was a miracle. I thought I was dead, except it wasn't white, everything was green, glowing green, and then we slowly were righted and..." Neela stared directly into Abby's eyes, "Am I alive?"

Abby looked up as the EMTs approached. She let Neela gently down to the pavement and faded into the crowd of onlookers and reporters that had gathered, leaving the woman to the professionals.

* * *

Kerry Kent paused in the City Room and gazed out the picture windows at the blue sky that was only barely dotted with white puffy clouds. Before she could turn to enter her office Abby came flying out of the elevator and down the ramp to her desk. Kerry was surprised that Abby hadn't jumped the railing and not bothered with the ramp. "Abby?"

The woman held up a hand and started typing feverishly. At a half a pause in her typing she spoke without looking up, "Thirty Minutes..."

"Abby..."

Archie finally caught up with Abby and kept going until he was next to Kerry. He was breathing very hard. "I have pictures."

"I want them ready for the afternoon edition." Archie nodded and left the City Room. Kerry stared at Abby for a few more moments before she turned and entered her office.

* * *

Kim Luthor knocked on the door frame of Neela's room. Neela looked up, "Come in."

Kim entered with a frown, "Should I call your father? I thought they said that no one was hurt?"

"NO... no... I... Nigel doesn't have not know, not that he won't know anyway..." Neela shook her head, "It felt like a heart attack, but the doctors have said that I had a panic attack."

"No... you mean because the building you were in split in two, you had a panic attack. No..." She raised an eyebrow, "Why would they think that..." A small smile came to Neela's face, "Though, it'll teach you to get to work too early..." This pulled a laugh from Neela, "And I'm taking down the building..."

"What... no."

Kim sat down in a chair and closed her eyes, "It's not just because it broke, or collapsed, or was sabotaged, or whatever..."

"I don't think it collapsed."

Kim shook her head, "Doesn't matter. It's coming down, it has to..."

Neela took a breath and closed her own eyes, "There was a woman."

This made Kim open hers and stare at Neela, "Now you're starting to sound like me..."

"She... caught me... I think, not like Superwoman caught me, but, ah, one moment I was standing, and the next I was softly laid on the ground."

Kim stood and came back over to the hospital bed, "Did she give you a name?"

Neela shook her head, "No... I think I've seen her before, but. I don't know, maybe it was all in my head."

Kim put a hand on Neela's forehead, "Yep, you're crazy... so, you just waiting for someone to come and tell you that yes Ms. St. John, you did not have a heart attack, get out so we can give the bed to someone else?" Neela nodded, "Well, let's see if I can get that sped up a bit."

Neela put a hand on Kim's arm, "You need to do a press conference... sooner rather than later."

Kim patted Neela's hand, "No worries, so, you think you can wait until you leave the hospital building before you start planning the PR spin campaign with everyone?"

Neela shrugged, "Probably not."

Kim rolled her eyes as she left the room in search of a doctor with sign out powers.

* * *

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

Kim Legaspi wiped her hands on a towel and switched from storyteller back to the real world. She answered the land line phone that hung in the kitchen. "Hello." Kim was totally silent as the person on the other end spoke. "Should I..." Kim took a deep breath, "No, no, we'll be there before you can... we'll be there."

Kim hung up the phone and stood motionless for a moment. She closed her eyes, then opened them again and turned towards Henry. "Hey Bud, we need to go to the hospital okay?"

Henry was caught with a cookie in his hand, halfway to his mouth. He paused for a second before it all went in at once. He spoke around it, "Why?"

Kim sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and pulled Henry over to her. "You're eight, so I'm going to say this plainly."

Henry swallowed the last of his cookie, his face was drawn as if he already knew what was coming. "It's Mama?"

Kim nodded, "She was hurt while she was working. Everyone is trying to make her better."

Henry frowned, "She's not better now? Kim... I don't want to have Mama die too..."

Kim hugged him as tight as she could, "I know kid, I know. C'mon, let's get you ready and go see your Mama..."

"Can I bring her our cookies?"

Kim stood, "How about you bring the guys in the ER the cookies, I bet they'd love them..."

* * *

Henry sat on a stool by his mother's bed. He could hear Kim and Dr. Don talking, but they were being quiet and he wasn't really listening so he didn't know what they were saying. He heard the door close and Kim come in. She stood still for a moment before she came over and put an arm around the young boy.

"Henry?"

Henry looked over at Kim and blinked the tears from his eyes. "I'm scared."

"Me too Hen, me too..."

"She's... she's not Mama... But she is Mama... You know?"

Kim nodded and squeezed Henry's shoulders, "I know..."

"Is Uncle Carlos coming?"

Kim nodded, "He's going to take you home."

"No, please..."

Kim put a hand up. "He'll bring you back, bright and early tomorrow, I promise."

Henry put a hand on one of Kerry's hands. "You promise to stay with Mama, don't leave at all, I mean, at all, at all?"

Kim put her hand on top of both Henry's and Kerry's, "Until she wakes up, I promise."

Henry was silent for a minute before he let his breath out, "It's not fair..."

Kim rested her chin on the top of Henry's head, "I know Hen... believe me, I know."

"Can you tell me more of the story. Until Uncle Carlos comes?"

"Are you sure?" Henry nodded, "Okay... but, you have to promise me that you won't give Carlos too hard a time..."

"Too..."

A small smile came to Kim's face as she ruffled Henry's hair, "Oh, definitely too little man..." They both went over to the couch sorta thing in the room and sat. "Let's see... maybe a little more about this... Superwoman." For a second Kim swallowed as she looked up at Kerry, then focused back on Henry. "She was an even busier woman than your Mom here..."

"Why?"

* * *

**Metropolis**

* * *

Kerry Kent made sure that her computer was entirely shut down before she threaded her arm through her crutch and stood.

* * *

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

"Kim." Henry Weaver interrupted the story, "Why does she use a crutch, but can fly too?"

"I'll get there Hen, I promise..."

Henry made a face but didn't speak.

* * *

**Metropolis**

* * *

Kerry Kent opened the door to her townhouse and with a flip of her wrist threw her keys into the basket by the door. She glanced over into the living room. "Put the sofa down Henry."

Henry Kent let down the full size sofa gently, "Sorry Mama..."

Kerry stood in the hallway for a moment before a smile came to her face, "How's the... hovering problem?"

Henry's face turned a deep crimson color, "B-better." He paused as only a kid could, "What's for dinner?"

Kerry continued to the kitchen and put her briefcase down on the table. "I don't know, what are you making?"

"Me, I'm eight Mama..."

Kerry gave a short chuckle, "So, I was driving a tractor at eight, and walking barefoot to school... uphill both ways..." She smiled.

"Were not..."

Kerry looked at Henry over the tops of her glasses, "Ask Grandma."

Henry frowned at Kerry, "I will."

Kerry nodded, "Good. So, what's for dinner?"

"Mama..." Kerry hid a smile as Henry's brain worked, "Mac and Cheese."

"Okay."

Henry did a double take, usually he had to beg until he wore his mother down to get her to make Mac and Cheese for dinner. "Really?"

Kerry nodded and closed her eyes. "Really, I'm... I'm tired."

Henry frowned as a ball of worry was created in the pit of his stomach. He stood in front of Kerry and put a hand on her forehead as she had done so many times to him. "Mama, you're hot..."

Kerry shook her head and took Henry's hand into her own. "We don't get sick hun. It was probably the building I lifted."

Henry rolled his eyes and went back over to the pantry to get the Mac and Cheese as well as the various bowls. When he put it on the counter he turned to face his Mom with a very serious look on his face, "You should call Grandma."

"Henry."

Henry made a pouty face that worked 99% of the time on his mother, "Please Mama?"

Kerry regarded Henry for a moment before she went over to him and picked him up for a short hug. "When did you grow up on me?"

"Last week..."

She ruffled his hair and fished her cell phone out of her briefcase. She moved into the living room but kept an eye and ear on the kitchen. Henry wasn't invulnerable yet, and even if he had been, she was his mother.

She auto-dialed Smallville Kansas, the Kent Farm. Her mother, Martha Kent, picked up on the second ring. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi Mom..."

Martha picked up on Kerry's mood immediately, "What's wrong Kerry?"

"I'm tired and my son ordered me to call you because he believes I have a fever." There was laughter on the other end of the line, "Oh, laugh at my pain. I'll just wait."

Martha caught her breath, "Honey that boy is more and more like you every day."

"Mom, have I ever had a fever before?"

"Once..." Martha paused, "It was when your hip healed as a kid. You were sick for a week, throwing up and at one point..." Martha paused again, "You, you had a one hundred and ten fever..." She laughed uncomfortably, "If we hadn't known you were different before, that fact cemented it. Should Jonathan and I..."

"No... no Mom, we're okay, I'm okay." Kerry looked over at the kitchen as Henry gave a 'doh' and quickly got a towel to clean up the spilled milk. "How is Dad doing?"

"Too much, like usual. Here he comes..." Kerry heard the shuffling of the phone and then Martha speaking to her father, "It's your daughter."

There was more movement an then Jonathan Kent's voice came over the receiver, "Kerry, you're not at work."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "I'm at home with my son Dad."

A laugh came from the other end of the phone, "How is the pipsqueak?"

"Fine Dad."

"Good, good. I'll give you back to your mother. Love you Kerry."

There was shifting and then Martha, "You and your father speak in code."

Kerry smiled and looked up as Henry stood in the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed. She held up a finger, "I have to go Mom... the cook is giving me the evil eye."

"Give him a kiss from both his grandparents."

Kerry stood, "I'll try."

"Call anytime Kerry, you know that. I love you."

Kerry walked into the kitchen, "Love you too Mom, so does Henry..."

Henry rolled his eyes as Kerry hung up the phone and sat down. Henry almost dropped the large bowl of Mac and Cheese. In the blink of an eye Kerry caught it with one hand. Henry stared down at his feet. "Sorry Mama..."

Kerry patted Henry on the back, "That's okay hun. Let's eat."

* * *

Luka Troupe and Samantha Grant stood at the coffee maker. Luka shook his head, "She has a Kerth for every season, why the hell is she working with that photographer, Jimmy, no... Ritchie, Paulie?"

"Archie..."

Luka shrugged, "Whatever his name is, he's never had a byline in his life."

* * *

Abby leaned back in her desk chair, "We're getting nowhere." She glanced over at Archie, "No hot date tonight Olsen?"

Archie laughed, "You have a funny side Abby. No, no date."

There was silence, "What, you're not going to ask about my love life?"

Archie snorted as he stood, "I'll admit I'm naive and a newbie, but I don't have a death wish. I'll see you tomorrow."

Abby raised a hand in good-bye and then went back to her screen. She had spent most of the day researching all things Kimberly Luthor. The woman wasn't as spotless as Abby had thought she'd be. She had been busted as a young teen for Pot possession, had a few parking tickets, and even had some Fs in high school and middle school. "Why didn't all this get covered up?" Abby switched from one file to another, bringing up the face of Neela St. John, the woman that had fallen into Abby's arms outside of the LuthorCorp building.

What Abby had found was a bio on an outdated website that she was pretty sure Neela didn't know still existed. It stated that Neela was the only daughter of Nigel St. John. Abby knew from her dealings with Lex Luthor that Nigel St. John was the father Luthor's right hand man, when there was something illegal to do, Nigel was the courier to the person Lex hired to do it. No mother was listed. She had a communications degree from Metropolis University as well as a Masters in something, though the page didn't say what. Abby wrote a note to herself to find out where and what Neela's Grad degree was in. "All that education and yet she's working for a... working for a Luthor." Abby shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "What the hell am I missing?"

"Your little sister..."

Abby looked up and rolled her eyes at her younger sister, Randi Lane. But after a moment she stood and hugged her. "So, big sister, what are you missin', other than your brain and a stop button."

Abby sat back down and put her hands over her face, rubbing up and down. "I don't know, that's the problem. Did Mom send you to check up on me in the big bad city?"

Randi chuckled, "I haven't seen them in a couple of months. I... dropped out of college..."

"Randi."

Randi walked over to the support pole near Abby's desk and looked at the notices posted up on it. "That's the same tone of voice Mom used on the phone. I don't need it from you Abby..."

Abby's jaw flexed silently under her skin, "Any reason in particular that you quit?"

"I couldn't do it... That'll make you happy, you get to shine for Mommy and the General."

Abby stood and jerked Randi around by the arm, "Don't even pretend that's true Randi. I'm on your side. I will always be on your side. What's your plan?"

"I..." Randi looked down at her shoes, "I need somewhere to crash."

"Done..."

Randi looked up, surprised, "Huh?"

Abby grabbed her jacket from the back of her desk chair and with a couple of mouse movements started her computer on its shutting down process. "C'mon, I'll take you home and stew about my lack of inspiration for how to find my story there."

Randi put an arm around Abby's shoulder. "Thank you Ab-ster..."

Abby gave Randi a quick pat on the back that was a little harder than it had to be, "That's what sisters are for right?"

* * *

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

"You made... Randi... my little sister?"

Kim looked up with a frown and put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. She stood, putting a sleeping Henry down gently onto the couch behind her and moved over to the other side of the room with Abby. "He just got calm enough to sleep. Carlos Lopez is coming for him."

Abby put a hand on Kim's shoulder, "How are you."

Kim swallowed, "Waiting for everyone to leave so that I can collapse."

"Kim..."

Kim waved a hand at Abby, "I'm fine. She's alive, strong vital signs. I'm okay."

Abby stared over at Kerry, "It should have been me, or maybe, I could have moved faster or..."

"Abby, what are you talking about?"

"They called me first... I couldn't get in early..."

They both looked up as Carlos stuck his head in. He followed with the rest of his body and gave Kim a crushing hug. "How are you two?"

Kim shrugged as Carlos moved over to stand next to Kerry's bed. He took her hand in both of his, bowed his head, and closed his eyes for a few moments. Then, took a step back and looked back at Kim and Abby. "Is Henry ready to go?"

A yawn came from Henry, "Uncle Carlos."

Carlos smiled as his nephew sleepily stumbled over, "Long night, huh Henry?" Henry nodded and Carlos met Kim's eyes, "We'll be back." Kim nodded back as the uncle and nephew exited the room.

Abby gave Kim a pat on the back, "I need to get going too. But... I'll give the ER the heads up that Kerry is not to be disturbed until at least the morning..."

Kim nodded but didn't take her eyes off of Kerry as Abby left the room. Kim watched the door close and walked over to Kerry's bedside. She took one of Kerry's hands in both of hers, put her head down on the gurney and let the tears pour from her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

"Oh, Carlos, sorry, I'll come back..."

Carlos stood and made room on the pew. "I brought Henry back and I just had to... So, please. I have no doubt you're here for the same reason I am..."

"Kerry." Carlos nodded. "She's a big reason that I'm a doctor." She shook her head, "I thought I hated her when she pulled me from Obstetrics after I had gotten kicked from Med School."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows at Abby. "Run that by me again?"

Abby smiled, "I put my ex-husband through Grad School. He was supposed to reciprocate. For two years he did, and then... all of a sudden, he didn't." Abby paused, "I was going to go back up to Obstetrics, but Kerry... pushed me to be a Nurse in the ER instead. A few years later, I went back to Med School, the rest is history."

Carlos stared at the altar in front of them, "The first time I met Kerry was... unique." Abby stayed silent, letting Carlos continue. "I knew she existed, my mother would grumble on occasion about the two of them, nothing horrible, just..." Abby nodded her understanding, "And when Sandy and Kerry broke up I could see that something was wrong, and Sandy spilled all the gory details to me."

Abby interjected, "The outing in the ER?"

Carlos nodded, "I don't know if Sandy ever told Kerry, but my sister did feel guilty for..."

"...yanking Kerry out of the closet by the hair?"

Carlos looked sheepish, "I wasn't even the one who did it, and I feel guilty. But, I was telling you about the first meeting." Carlos shook his head with a smile, "All three of us were meeting for lunch. I got there, we made small talk. Then Sandy and Kerry shared a look and Kerry told me that they were pregnant, that Sandy was pregnant. I, like the sensitive jerk I am..." Abby laughed, "The first words out of my mouth were. 'I thought you were a woman'."

Abby bent in half she was laughing so hard. After a moment of her not stopping, Carlos put a hand on Abby's back. "Do you need a moment?"

He leaned his head down as she brought hers up. Their faces wound up a hair's breadth away from each other. Carlos abruptly pulled back, almost tossing himself from the pew. "Sorry, you're married..."

Abby straightened up, "Actually, I'm not... It's... a long story..."

"Oh, I thought."

Abby stood, "Most people do... and it's not for Luka's lack of trying... I need to go. Give Henry a hug for me." Carlos nodded as he watched Abby leave the chapel. He shook his head and left the chapel as well, he nearly ran into a dark brown haired gorgeous woman. "Sorry."

The woman frowned, "Do you generally run people down?"

"No... you seem in a hurry."

She started down the hall towards Kerry's room. Carlos did also. When they both stopped in front of Kerry's door the woman looked over her shoulder. "You following me?"

They faced off, "No... I don't think we've met. I'm Carlos Lopez, Sandy's brother."

"Oh..." The woman looked at the closed door, then back at Carlos. "Randi Fronczak."

They both stepped into the room, and both Kim and Henry looked up, but neither looked particularly with it. They both had a glazed look in their eyes. Henry got up and came over to Carlos. He picked the boy up and gave him a hug. "How's your Mama doing?"

Henry took his head off of Carlos' shoulder, "Not good Uncle Carlos."

Carlos rubbed Henry's back, "Now you rushed us out of the apartment so fast that we haven't even had breakfast bud." Henry sighed, "Let's get some." He met Kim's eyes, "I'll bring something back Kim." Kim nodded listlessly as Carlos left.

Randi hugged Kim and then sat down next to her, "She's worse?" Kim nodded, "You two do have... all your papers in order?"

Kim nodded again, "Once we figured out our relationship for sure. She wasn't going to go through what happened after Sandy died again. But hey... how are you doing?"

"I passed the bar..."

Kim started, "Oh..."

Randi chuckled, "Kerry didn't tell you I was taking it."

"Can you... be a lawyer?"

"Yes, I was a juvenile when my wild and crazy escapades went over the thin blue line. And, as much as those here wanted to believe otherwise, none of them were felonies either..."

Kim turned so that she was facing Randi. "I thought you wanted to design."

"I did, I do... but after leaving County I started temping at a law firm. Believe me Kim, no one was more surprised that I liked law than me. A few years ago I went to the Doc, to Kerry, and she convinced me that I wasn't an idiot for thinking that I could do this... lawyer thing. Now..."

Randi stood and went to Kerry's bedside. Kim went to the other side. "I know you're a head doctor, but... is she going to wake up?"

Kim brushed a lock of hair from Kerry's forehead. "Ker was shot in the chest, but it missed everything important. The problem is that she also fell... hard... hit the side of the admit desk."

Kim stared at Kerry and Randi frowned, "She's strong, and a stubborn ass... She has Henry, you... she likes her job again. Right now she's kicking Saint Peter's butt so she doesn't have to enter the pearly gates."

This brought a chuckle and smile to Kim's lips, "Thank you Randi."

Randi came around the bed and gave Kim a hug, "The Doc's done so much for me..."

"And you for her too Randi. When others would come and go, be her friend when they needed her and drop her when they didn't, but you were always there."

Randi looked down at Kerry, "We're a lot alike believe it or not, we're brawlers. I... she'll brawl her way back. I need to... go, but I'd like..."

Kim put a hand on Randi's shoulder, "Anytime Randi, and thank you."

Randi left the room, leaving Kim alone again. She didn't know how long she stood by Kerry's bed with the red head's hand in her own. She felt two large hands on her shoulders and she turned into the body of the man that they belonged to. She fell against her father's chest. She could feel her mother rubbing circles on her back and mumbling nothing words.

Finally Kim gave a stuttering breath and stepped back from her father. "Sorry..."

"Kimberly." This was her mother, but Selene Legaspi didn't continue as Kim got a dreadfully painful look on her face, "Kim, what did I..."

Kim took Kerry's hand in her own again, "She... I always tease her that... I'll... rile up Henry right before bed, or take my teasing of him or her a little too far, and she'll say my name, like that, like you just did, I mean different, 'cause it's her, but my full name. No one uses my full name anymore, really. Kimberly... I tease her about sounding like you... Sorry. I'm not in a good place."

Duncan Legaspi put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "She's a fighter Kim, she'll wake up. Would you like us to take Henry for a few days, or a few hours."

Kim shook her head, "No, after everything with Sandy, he needs to be by her side as much as he can be."

Selene spoke, concerned, "Are you sure that's... healthy?"

Kim shrugged, "No, it's probably not... but I'm his... I'm his, oh I don't know... But it's what I'm going to do."

Carlos and Henry walked into the room, "Oh, Mr. Legaspi, Mrs. Legaspi..."

The grandparents said hi to Henry as Carlos handed over the breakfast he had picked up, "I need to go, but, I'll be back..."

Kim put a hand on Carlos' arm, "Your social life... your family..."

Carlos patted Kim's hand, "Kerry may be whiter than white, burn and peel like it was going out of style because of that red hair, and yes, we share no blood, but... she's my sister." He closed his eyes for a moment, "I lost Sandy, but I gained Kerry... I'll be back after my shift."

Kim simply nodded. After a moment she moved back to the couch and sat down. Henry came over after a second and sat down next to her. "Can you tell me more?"

Selene glanced over at her daughter, "Tell?"

"I'm telling Henry a story..." Kim colored a bit.

"Oh... May we stay and listen?"

Henry answered before Kim could, "Yes. It's good. Mama's a Superwoman, and Kim is the bad guy..."

"Oh, you are, are you?"

A slightly sheepish smile came to Kim's face, "It appears that way..."

"And I can lift a couch."

Both Duncan and Selene laughed, "Well, dazzle us Kim..." Kim gave a hurf before she started speaking.

* * *

**Metropolis**

* * *

Kim Luthor stood and stared up at the LuthorCorp Building. "Years and years of work by my father, by his father... and I'm going to tear it down..." She shook her head and nearly jumped as reporter Abby Lane seemed to appear out of no where. She closed her eyes, "Ms. Lane... Here for the show?"

A tape recorder appeared in Abby's hand, "Why are you tearing down the building?"

"Because it's unsafe."

Abby tilted her head to one side and then spoke again, "Okay, so now you can tell me the real reason. You're hiding something."

Kim was silent, and after a few moments Abby gave a hurf. She spotted another LuthorCorp board member and made a beeline for him. Kim stared up at the building. There was a cough from next to her. She glanced over, "Ms. Kent. That didn't sound good."

Kerry Kent started to answer, but another cough came out instead. "Sorry, I seem to have caught a cold."

Kim turned away from the building and faced Kerry. "Just a cold? Sounds like a lot more."

Kerry shrugged, "I've been healthy for most of my life." Kerry glanced over at the workers going in and out of the building. "Taking it down?" Kim nodded, "It's always been the Daily Planet's twin. Some people see them as brothers, one good, one evil."

Kim looked unconvinced, "They're simply buildings. I understand that LuthorCorp is a large corporation, but the Planet isn't some... place of all that is good."

Kerry held a hand up, "Ms. Luthor, I didn't say that's what I believe..."

Kim hid a smirk, "So, you liked my father?"

Kerry's head tilted to one side, to see if Kim was being serious or not, "I didn't say that either."

Kim crossed her arms over her chest, "I read up on you. You wrote quite a few articles about my father before you became the Planet's managing editor. The most surprising thing to me was that, they weren't all pro Luthor, but they weren't all against my father either." Kim stared at Kerry until the reporter looked away. "I don't... understand... you yet. Most reporters in this city were either on my father's payroll, or they hated his guts and actively tried to take him down."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "I'm simply an enigma wrapped in a puzzle." She gave another cough.

There were horns sounding now. "That means that they're starting the bigger stuff, we need to get out of here. If you could drag your reporter home with you..."

Kim was surprised when Kerry gave a short chuckle, "It's not worth trying... I need to get back to work."

Kim watched Kerry crutch away. It was weird. When Kerry had interviewed her, the crutch had simply seemed like an extension of Kerry's body, a third arm or leg. Now, as she walked, the crutch seemed to be just that, a crutch, and Kerry seemed to be leaning on it much more than she had previously. Kim shook her head and followed her foreman out of the area.

* * *

"You're not watching your building come down?"

Neela St. John sat up in her bed, waiting to be released from the hospital. Kim leaned against the door jamb, her arms crossed over her chest. "It'll be on every channel, not to mention in the paper. It'll even make National. They'll either say that I'm doing it to cover something up, or that I'm... starting anew."

Neela was silent for a moment, "What will you do with the land?"

Neela switched on the television, as Kim had guessed, the LuthorCorp building was front and center. "I'm not sure yet... Turn it up."

"Again, we have breaking news. Apparently someone is still in the LuthorCorp building."

* * *

"...we have not been able to find out the identity of the person yet, but when we do..."

Archie's head whirled around the city room, his eyes hitting every nook and cranny that he knew. He dialed Abby's phone number with one hand as he yelled, "Has anyone seen Abby, anyone seen Lane?" The phone rang and rang. He dashed into Kerry's office, her purse and things were there, but no Kerry. He stared out Kerry's window, he had a perfect view of the imploding building.

"Superwoman, if you're here in Metropolis, save her..."

* * *

Kerry didn't hear Archie, but she could hear each of the charges going off. She was running out of time, and they were getting closer. It was a pain, usually, she could pinpoint a person simply by listening for their breathing, but her hearing wasn't cooperating this morning. Everything was either too loud, or too soft, and then she heard a cough. In a blink, she was there, next to Abby, and then there was no more time. Superwoman tried to wrap up as much of Abby's body in her own as she could, and then they were alternatively falling, or flying, or bouncing, and then everything was silent.

* * *

"I want everyone down there, including the SCU. Don't ask me why, just do it you mealy toad. I'm Kimberly Luthor, I own this town. She's there, if she doesn't make it..."

Kim Luthor took the phone away from her ear and stared at it. "He hung up on me."

"Who?"

Kim snapped the phone closed and stood, "The Mayor. What do you think you're doing?"

Neela was tying her shoes, "Going with you. Your father was smooth, you're a runaway freight train that's jumped the tracks. Let's go, and pray that they find her alive or you're screwed..."

* * *

The scene of the former LuthorCorp building was awash with flashing lights from the cars and trucks of Metropolis' bravest and finest. The dogs were there, sniffing along the edge of the debris, the Chief of D's, the Fire Chief, as well as the Commissioner and a couple of Assistant Commissioners were there as well. Finally, Maggie Sawyer, the head of the Metahuman Special Crimes Unit, entered the fray.

Archie had rushed to the scene and was shooting as many pictures as he could. He caught sight of Kim Luthor and managed to catch her arm before the blonde ducked under the police tape. "Ms. Luthor, it's Abby Lane, she's the one in there... and..." Archie swallowed, "And maybe Superwoman too..."

Kim shrugged off Archie's hand and ducked under the tape, but a frown creased her face. She was in kick butt mode as she got to Maggie and the other brass. "Why the hell was there someone in there."

The men all seemed to take a step back, leaving Maggie to face off against Kim. "We still have not confirmed that there was."

One of the dogs made the signal that he'd smelled something. A group of men and women went over to the spot and started digging. Working fast, but not too fast. Everyone was silent and then one of the guys yelled. "Get the ambulances, I've got two... two..."


	6. Chapter 5

**Metropolis**

* * *

Henry Kent looked around the airport. He had heard the plane with his grandparents come into the airport, but they hadn't come out of the plane yet. He looked around again, he had gotten here by himself, and hoped that he wouldn't get caught being at the airport without a parent before his Grandpa and Grandma arrived. When he saw Martha and Jonathan Kent hurry from the gate he let out the breath that he'd been holding. He met them halfway, and gave both a hug.

"Have you had anything to eat?"

Henry resisted rolling his eyes at his grandmother, "Yes Grandma, can we... go home?" He glanced around again as Jonathan put an arm around Henry's shoulders.

* * *

Neela paced to one side of the family waiting room, then reversed course and paced to the other side. Kim Luthor sat perfectly still, watching Neela think. She paused, but after a moment she shook her head and started pacing again.

Kim glanced up at the television. The Rescue Squad was still at the site, making sure that Abby and Superwoman were the only two people who had been caught in the blast.

Kim stood and Neela looked over, "What are you doing?"

Kim held her hands up, "Just a walk."

"Kim..."

Kim shook her head, "She has no family, and had to save a life because of me..." Neela paused and then nodded her head, "It's good that you approve. I would have gone anyway..."

Neela shook her head, "I know."

* * *

"You were right to call us Henry..."

Henry sat on the couch, next to Martha. Jonathan was at the window looking out. "They... on the news, that she was... I think, a coma..." He swallowed and seemed to almost disappear into the couch. "It's all my fault, I said..."

Jonathan turned, "No, kiddo. None of this is your fault. First we'll get you, get us something to eat, and then we'll figure out how we can see your Mom..."

* * *

Randi Lane skidded to a stop in the doorway of her big sister's room, "Hell sis, how'd you manage this?"

Abby brought her head up slowly, "Practice... have you... is Superwoman okay?"

Randi shrugged, "I wasn't really focused on the alien in tights, but my only sister. Sorry..."

Abby let her head fall back against the pillow, "Everything hurts."

"What happened Abby?"

Abby rubbed at her forehead and then dragged a hand through her hair, "I found something..."

Randi was all ears, "What?"

"I... I don't know, but I wouldn't have..." Abby paused, "I'm crazy, I know that, but I've, I'd never stay in a building that was exploding underneath me unless what I found was big."

Randi stared at Abby for a few more moments before she shook her head. "I'm glad you're okay, hard head and all."

"How... how did I survive this?"

"You don't remember?" Abby shook her head, "Superwoman saved you. They found her wrapped around you. Both of you were unconscious. She still is, they don't know what's wrong with her."

Abby glanced up with a frown, "What? That's not possible." Randi shrugged, "I need a phone."

Randi hurfed, "Abby..."

"Randi, I need a phone that won't make my heart explode."

* * *

Kim Luthor glanced around and slipped into Superwoman's room. She stared at the superhero. Just seeing her lying there, Kim realized how short and small the super powered woman really was. Kim's father had spent so much time obsessing about Superwoman, it was a bit amazing how such a small woman had inspired so much hatred and loathing in Lex Luthor. She watched Superwoman's chest slowly go up and down.

A throat cleared in the doorway. Kim turned and came face to face with a blonde haired man. The name on his coat was Morgenstern. "Are you family?"

"No. Kimberly Luthor."

Doctor Morgenstern's eyebrows both raised, "Are you planning to finish the job your building started?"

Kim jerked back at his words, "What? No."

Before she could say anything else Doctor Morgenstern held a hand up, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Still, unless you're family, you'll need to leave."

Kim looked at Superwoman for another moment, "Of course Doctor." She left the room, making her way back to the family waiting room.

Neela was coming out of it as Kim approached. "We need to get to the site."

Kim shook her head, "You go, I need to do something..."

"Kim, I know what..."

Kim nodded, "Then go... go... solve this horrible problem for me... I have my own to solve."

* * *

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

"Is she going to find out about Superwoman. She's not going to do something bad. Will Superwoman wake up and get better?"

Kim Legaspi rubbed Henry's back, "I bet she will..."

Henry wiggled, "I need to go.. go go..." Kim let go and Henry went into the bathroom.

Duncan and Selene both had bemused looks on their faces, "What, Mom, what?"

Selene's eyes started to get a bit misty, "You're a mother..."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Mom..."

"What..." Duncan shook his head at his wife as she continued speaking, "I was content in knowing that it would never happen, I was. But if..."

"Don't Mom, please..." Kim pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just don't."

Henry reappeared and sat next to Kim again, "Much better... Kim..."

He looked up at Kim and waited for her to respond, "Yes, oh Henry?"

"Can I... May I talk to Mama alone?"

Kim pondered Henry's request for a moment before she nodded, "Okay, but I'll be right outside the door." She and Henry both stood and went over to Kerry's bedside. "And you see that button."

"Emergency Button..."

Kim nodded, "Exactly."

Henry swiped at his nose with the back of one of his hands, "Mama showed me once. I remember."

"I'll be right outside, okay?" Henry nodded and didn't point out that Kim had already said that once. The three Legaspi's exited the room. Kim sagged against the wall and let out a long breath.

"Honey, we can..."

Kim looked up, "No. I mean, thank you for coming, but we'll be okay. I know you two have stuff to do..."

Selene hugged Kim to her for a long moment, "I'm your mother Kimberly, there is nothing in this world that is more important to do than take care of you and your brothers and sister. Just call us Kim, okay?" Kim nodded. Duncan gave his daughter a hug and then both elder Legaspis walked down the hall. Kim closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Metropolis**

* * *

Peter Stewart, also known as Green Lantern stood next to Elizabeth Prince, known to most of the world as Wonder Woman. He tried to keep his mind on the subject at hand and not on Wonder Woman's costume in all it's brief red white and blueness, but it was hard to do.

They stood atop the Daily Planet building, right next to the gigantic globe. Both were looking down at the Metropolis Memorial Hospital building. "Did you check with Batman?"

Wonder Woman nodded, "He doesn't have a clue, J'onn doesn't know either, but he's up in the Watchtower doing more research."

Green Lantern took a deep breath, "You get to protect Metropolis. I get to try to convince Superwoman's doctors that we can help wake her up."

Wonder Woman nodded, "Good luck..."

Green Lantern put a hand on Wonder Woman's cheek and then gave her a quick kiss, "Be careful."

Wonder Woman smirked, "I always am..." She took off towards the horizon as Green Lantern took off towards the Hospital.

* * *

Kim Luthor rubbed at her forehead. The words had all started running together. Even the large printed headlines were getting wavery. She closed her eyes as she sat back from the computer monitor. A couple of loud kids came into the room and were quickly shushed by the librarian on duty. Kim took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was going through every article about Superwoman that had been written since the super powered woman had appeared in Metropolis. There were a lot, but she hadn't gotten anywhere. She thought for a moment and then typed a bit to widen her search.

The computer thought and thought and Kim's phone rang. The librarian shot Kim a look, and Kim looked sheepish and shrugged as she answered the phone, "Luthor, make it fast Neela or you'll have to bail me out of library jail."

Neela was thrown for a loop and sounded confused, "There's library jail?" Kim was silent, "Ah, a joke. They've cleared the site. Lane and Superwoman were the only two people caught in the demolition. I issued a press release that LuthorCorp will pay for all of Ms. Lane and Superwoman's medical care."

"Okay."

"Kim, what are you..."

Kim cut Neela off, "I need to go. Keep me appraised." She snapped closed the phone and after a second turned it off. She put it down next to the keyboard and looked at the screen with renewed energy. "Tell me your secrets, oh great database."

* * *

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

Henry wriggled around a little, "Sorry..."

"For what kiddo?" Kim gave Henry's stomach a tickle, "Being bored by my boring story? Perfectly okay..."

Henry stared down at his hands, "You didn't ask me."

"You mean, what you said to your Mama?" Henry nodded but didn't look up, "That can be between you two. But, if you ever want to talk to me, I promise that I won't tell anyone else."

Henry looked up, "Not even Mama?" Kim nodded, "I'm scared. That's what I said. That Mama has to wake up, because she's the one that helps me not be scared." He looked back down at his hands. "Will you tell more story about Abby? The real Abby is a lot like reporter Abby..."

Kim gave a short chuckle, "I dare you to tell her that..."

"Is Carlos going to be in it?"

"Hmm... Carlos... good guy or bad guy?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Duh, good guy."

"Well, who's gonna be the bad guy then?"

Henry shrugged, "I don't know."

Kim tilted her head to one side, "Hmm... okay..."

* * *

**Metropolis**

* * *

Carlos Grayson flipped once, twice, and kicked out his legs, catching the mugger in the chest. A few seconds later the mugger was trussed and waiting for the Blüdhaven police.

He tapped underneath his ear, "Oracle, babe. I'm going to head home for the night."

"Nightwing."

Carlos came to a full stop on the roof of his apartment building, Cleo Gordon, known to the superhero community as Oracle rarely had quite that serious a tone to her voice. But, everyone had been on edge since Superwoman went down, "What is it Cleo?"

"An urgent message from Green Lantern. 'Get your Night butt to Metropolis now.' That's all I have. He didn't want me to patch him through to you, and... he sounded a bit stressed."

Carlos was silent for a moment, "Okay, can you ask Batgirl, Huntress, or Black Canary to see that Blüdhaven doesn't go all the way to hell while I'm gone?"

* * *

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

"Not supposed to use bad words..."

Kim Legaspi hid a smile, "We won't tell your Mama okay?"

Henry Weaver nodded, "I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Who's Nightwing?"

Kim stared at Henry, "Really?" Henry nodded, "Okay, you know who Robin is right?" Henry nodded again, "The first Robin grew up and he wanted to be his own man. He renamed himself Nightwing and moved to a town called Blüdhaven, it was across the river from Gotham City. The name itself was suggested to him by Superman in the comics I think, based on a hero that once lived in the city of Kandor."

Henry was silent, taking it all in, "So, in the story, Carlos was the Robin, and then Nightwing, and knows that Superwoman is..."

"May I continue?" Henry nodded, "Carlos Grayson, all in his Nightwing gear arrived as all heck was breaking loose around Superwoman's room, but... I'm getting ahead of myself. First."

* * *

**Metropolis**

* * *

Kim Luthor tapped her fingers on the keyboard without actually pressing any of the keys. Every so often Kim would scroll this way or that. She stopped on one article and sat back, taking her hands off the keyboard entirely. "I can't be right... I can't..." She closed her eyes and rubbed at them.

She nearly jumped out of her seat as the librarian cleared her throat, "The library is closing in five minutes. I didn't want you to be blindsided by that Ms. Luthor."

Kim turned in her chair, "So you scared five years off my life span?" The librarian started to speak but Kim held up a hand, "No, it's okay. I need to get going, and thank you for letting me monopolize your equipment."

A smile came to the librarian's face, "Actually, that's what it's there for... but, you're welcome none the less."

* * *

The police officer was like a brick wall. Archie Olsen bounced off as Abby was trying to sneak under the man's very well muscled arms. She didn't get by him either. A nurse tried to corral her, but she was slippery. "The people have a right to know. I represent the people."

The nurse caught hold of her and spoke to the officer. "We're going to go back to her room. And make sure she stays there. And you..."

The police officer nodded, "This never happened." He shook his head, "Too much paperwork if it had..."

In the shadows Jonathan Kent made a face, "Great, just great."

* * *

Carlos Grayson, fully decked out as Nightwing was surprised that no one had called him into the police. This was Metropolis after all, and who knew what a costumed man could be doing hanging off the side of the hospital. But he hadn't been disturbed as he climbed in Superwoman's window. He went to her bedside and took her hand in his. "What the hell is wrong with you Supes..."

He glanced around the room, he didn't think that they'd video bug Superwoman's room, but one never knew. He took out a ring with a green rock on top that was glowing and a syringe. Very carefully he drew blood with the help of the Kryptonite. He stuffed them back into a seldom used pouch on his costume and put a hand on her forehead. He closed his eyes and his mouth moved in silent words. After a moment he went back to the window and went out the way he had come in.

* * *

Jonathan and Martha Kent both had seriously stressed out looks on their faces. Jonathan's head snapped up as he saw Kim Luthor approach the police officer. The blonde put a hand on the officer's shoulder, guiding him quite a bit away from the door. Then down the hall. Jonathan frowned, it was too good to be true, but he'd never been one to look a gift cow in the mouth. He looked both ways down the corridor and pushed Martha and Henry in front of him towards Superwoman's room. All three disappeared into the room without a word.

Henry was the first at his mother's side and practically climbed into bed next to her. He took her hand, "Please wake up Mama... I'll make Mac and Cheese every night, and I'll even clean my room every day. I promise... please wake up..."

Nothing happened. Martha took a hold of Kerry's other hand and closed her eyes for a moment. She let go and moved to one side so that Jonathan could take it. He did and simply stared into his daughter's closed eyes and face.

Then he took a deep breath, "We need to go."

Henry simply nodded and gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek, "I love you Mama..."

* * *

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

"I'm in a Coma...?"

Henry Weaver shot off the couch and practically bowled over Kerry's gurney. "Mama... Mama..." He wrapped his arms around Kerry's neck and Kerry had to clear her throat and meet Kim's eyes before he could be pried off.

"I'm gonna tell the doctor."

And just like that he was gone from the room. Kim's eyes laughed and a smile graced her face, "I think he's excited to see that you're awake." Kim leaned down and gave Kerry a careful kiss. "I am too... you gave everyone quite a scare..."

Kerry put a hand to her head, "I think I scared myself. Am I going to be okay?"

Kim nodded, "They think so... You got shot, and then hit your head. Had some swelling, but not enough to really worry them horribly." Kim took one of Kerry's hands in her own and kissed the palm. "but all that matters is that you're awake, I can see your gorgeous eyes."

"What a sweet talker..." Kim smiled, "Has... is Henry okay?"

Kim paused, and then nodded, "Now that you're awake, yes, I think he'll be good."

Kerry closed her eyes, "Why do I still do this? Chemical spills, crazy men with guns, and that's just the Thursdays..."

"Because you're great at it, and when people aren't shooting, you love it."

Kerry heard the door open and opened her eyes as the doctor came in, followed by Henry. Kim glanced between the doctor and Kerry. She held a hand out to Henry. "Let's leave Mama to get checked out okay."

Henry's whole face turned into a frown, "Why?"

"A very important mission..."

Henry looked between Kim and Kerry. The latter smiled encouragingly. "Okay." Kerry mouthed a thank you as Kim and Henry left the room. Kim just kept on smiling the smile that had been plastered on her face since the blonde had heard Kerry's voice.


	8. Chapter 7

**Metropolis**

* * *

Neela St. John looked up from her new desk and groaned, "We have no comment Ms. Lane."

Abby held her hands out, "I want to know what you had in there."

Neela's gaze went back to the work on her desk, "No comment."

Neela jumped as Abby's hand slammed down on the desk, "I'm not here as a reporter. I want to know why I almost died. Tell me what was in there..."

Neela stared at Abby for half a minute, "I don't know. I don't know why you would stay and almost get killed."

Abby practically heaved herself into one of the uncomfortable visitor's chairs. "You're probably lying, but I don't have the strength to ferret out why today..." She closed her eyes.

* * *

"You're going to sit there, glowering at me through your mask until I'm done?" Doctor Mark Hamilton didn't look up from his microscope.

Carlos Grayson didn't move. He was seated in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "She's a good friend of mine, so, yes, I'll be here until you find something or find nothing..."

Doctor Hamilton moved over to a computer and typed in some commands. "How'd you meet her?"

Carlos stared straight ahead for a moment. "I was still Robin, patrolling Gotham City next to Batman. We had some dust up with a couple of villains. Bane and someone, probably Killer Croc or Poison Ivy, Bane didn't like to pair with too many people. Batman took the other villain and somehow I got stuck with the guy who was four times my size." Carlos shook his head, "I held my own for a bit, and then suddenly, I was losing. Bane's fists were coming at my head, and then they weren't. She saved my life that night. We've stayed in touch since then, I expect that once you figure out why she is in a coma we will stay in touch in the future."

Doctor Hamilton frowned at something on one of his screens, "I hope you have that chance Nightwing."

* * *

Kim walked into the outer office of her temporary office suite in one of her other buildings, "Neela..." She winced, "Ms. Lane."

Abby didn't even look up as Neela stood and handed Kim a stack of messages. "Is there some reason that Ms. Lane is passed out in my office?"

Neela led Kim back into the main office, "Yes. She's trying to figure out what... why she stayed in the building."

"Because she's a crazy reporter. Look, just make her leave okay Neela. I'm not in the mood for her crap."

"If I sued you, would you listen to me then?"

Kim closed her eyes, "You have no basis on which to sue me Ms. Lane."

Abby gave a bitter laugh, "Has that stopped any of the millions of people who make billions of dollars off of bogus cases in these United States of America?"

Kim shook her head, "Fine. Neela, help her find her... very special secret about me. If you need to..." Kim logged onto the LuthorCorp internal network, "...make something up for her to print."

Abby frowned, "You are aware that I'm in the room?"

Kim shook her head, "Help her, don't help her. I don't really give a flying... I don't care..."

Neela frowned at her boss, "Of course. Ms. Lane, if you could wait outside."

Abby glanced between Neela and Kim, "Um... yeah, I'll do that."

She left the office, closing the door behind her. "Kim? Are you okay?"

Kim stifled a yawn, "Yes, no, I don't know. Where are my father's personal papers?"

Neela was silent for a moment, "You need to get some sleep, eat something. You look like hell."

"The papers, Neela, please..."

Neela frowned, "In the basement. Room 042. I can get rid of Ms. Lane, if that's..."

Kim met Neela's eyes, "No, no... Neel, help her."

"If it's something I..."

Kim shook her head quickly, "No, it's not you either. I'll be okay. I'll finish what I need, then go home and get some sleep."

Neela started to say something and then shook her head, "My cell phone will be on..."

Kim nodded, "I know..." Kim nodded again, "I know..."

Neela stared at Kim for a moment before she turned and left the office. She was surprised to see Abby sitting in one of the chairs instead of hovering around Kim's door.

Abby looked up, "Has the evil one given you the correct lies to tell me?"

Neela perched on the edge of the desk, "First rule. Kim Luthor is Kim Luthor, not Lex Luthor. Your father is General Samuel Lane, should I treat you like an automaton soldier because of that?"

Abby crossed her arms over her chest, "You can try, I'd dare you... So, you're saying, don't treat Luthor Jr. in there like her father?"

"If you want cooperation. Cut her some slack." Neela stared at Abby without blinking.

Abby stared right back, "Where do we start?"

"What floor were you on?"

* * *

"Doctor Hamilton?"

Without looking up Mark Hamilton spoke, "Go... go fight crime or something. I will be done when I'm done."

One of Carlos' eyebrows rose above his mask and after a moment he stood. "Contact Oracle if you find anything useful."

Doctor Hamilton turned around, but Nightwing was gone. He shook his head, "At least Superwoman says goodbye."

* * *

Kim was down in the basement, room 042. It was a bit musty and a dusty, but it was also amazingly calm. She had gone through all the business records that LuthorCorp had on the computer. Nothing had jumped out at her, and so she had moved to the basement. She knew that it would help if she knew what she was looking for.

Her father had been one of the smartest men she had ever known, and even when he set up his most illegal schemes he did it through his company.

Kim wasn't quite sure why she thought that Lex had something to do with Superwoman's current condition. No one really knew that much about Superwoman. She obviously wasn't from Earth. Nothing seemed to hurt her, and she was always there when someone really needed her.

Kim's eye was caught by a receipt in her pile. She frowned, "Now, why would he need a sand and gravel company..." She double checked the date, "...if LuthorCorp Tower and all your other buildings were already built?"

She kept going through the paperwork, but didn't find anything other than the random contract. She started re-boxing things. She'd go back to the computer at the company's electronic records, see if they could shine any light on the contract.

* * *

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

Kerry smiled at the scene in front of her. On the couch sat Kim, and sprawled across her a totally unconscious Henry was sprawled. Kerry sat across from both of them in the recliner in their living room. "That..." Kerry met Kim's eyes, "You're an amazing Mom..."

Kim snorted a laugh, "You do all the hard work..." Kim paused, "Don't tell my mother that. I'm the black sheep who won't give her grandchildren."

Kerry frowned, "You don't..."

"No, no. I love Henry as much as you Ker. Not what I'm saying."

"But you don't believe your parents love Henry? I've seen them with him..."

Kim shrugged, "I don't know. I think my brain has been fried. They did come to the hospital when... they came to the hospital."

Kerry smiled and stood with a wince, "Oh Kim. Kim, Kim, Kim... Okay. Here's what we do. Put Henry to bed."

"Oh?" Kim's eyes twinkled.

Kim gave Kim's shoulder a whack as Kim stood with Henry in her arms. "And this weekend, tomorrow night, we have dinner with your parents."

"Do we hafta..."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Kimberly."

Kim laughed as she walked towards Henry's room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

Abby Lockhart stared at Kerry with her arms crossed over her chest and an unhappy look on her face. "You are not supposed to be here. It's Saturday Afternoon, you got out of the hospital yesterday... Do I need to go on Kerry?"

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "I'm only here for paperwork, I'm still in charge correct?"

"You promise you'll just get what you need and leave?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "I don't have to promise, that's part of the perks of being in charge. Where's our Chief Resident?"

"Ahhh..."

Kerry took a breath, "That doesn't sound good. Do you have a moment to talk?" Abby nodded and both women adjourned to the empty doctor's lounge and sat down at the table. "What happened?"

"She won't come back."

Kerry tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and folded her hands on the table. "She wasn't the one who was shot, I was, and I'm still here."

Abby smiled, "Yes, but you're you. You've had football players scrumming around you, you've had Benzene knock you on your ass, you were knocked on the noggin' by a clock, not to mention your ear clipped by a crazy thug. Amy, now our former Chief Resident, she's from a town of a hundred people. Generally I'd say, so what, small town people are people too, but she jumped when a truck backfired just outside of the ambulance bay. If you'd like, I have a list of possible replacements in my locker..."

Kerry nodded and Abby retrieved it from her things. She set the folder full of paper in front of Kerry. Kerry laughed out loud, "List huh?" Abby shrugged, "Not to mention... I wasn't in my coma for this long. That means that you have been thinking about this for a bit."

Abby paused for a moment before she sat back down and nodded, "Yes, yes I have been." She sat back and waited for Kerry's response. She frowned when she didn't get one. "Kerry..."

Kerry looked up, "What? Oh, sorry, this is good. I could have used this when I was trying to chose between Jing-Mei and John..."

Abby stood, to cover the fact that she was blushing, "I should..."

"Yes, yes, get back to work."

Abby took a couple of steps before she turned back, "You'll be going home?"

Kerry resisted rolling her eyes, "Yes, I will."

* * *

"She's not back yet..."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Chill Kim..."

Kim swept Henry up, "Oh, chill, ya want me to chill huh?"

Henry laughed as Kim gave the back of his neck a tickle and then put him down. Henry crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to one side, almost exactly imitating Kim. "You're simply projecting your nerves onto Mama. I mean, from your Mama to my Mama. I mean..." He blinked and Kim had to stifle a laugh, "I think I just confused myself..."

Kim ruffled Henry's hair, "Go get ready for my Mom, okay kiddo..."

Henry nodded and left to get changed. Kim heard fumbling at the door and opened it for Kerry. "My God Ker... did you rob a paper truck on the way home?"

The red head barely made it to the study and her desk before everything fell from her arms. "I didn't mean to be late."

Kim waved a hand, "What are the reams of paper for?"

"Our Chief Resident quit. Mitigating circumstances."

Kim raised her eyebrows, "She got shot at?"

"Something like that, yes. Abby had some things, and I... but, that's for tomorrow. Tonight, I'm here."

Kim leaned down and silenced Kerry with a drawn out, breath stealing kiss. Near the end of it, the door bell rang. Kim took a step back and closed her eyes, "Here we go round the Mulberry bush."

Kerry resisted the urge to laugh, "You answer the door I'll look in on Henry."

Kim hurfed as the bell rang again. She went to the front door and opened it, "Mom, Dad, come in."

Kim guided the into the living room, and after a moment Henry appeared, followed by Kerry. Kerry only paused for a moment before she started towards the kitchen. Selene was a step behind the red head.

While Duncan sank into the couch with a groan. Henry chuckled, "Oh, just wait until you're old and a bit creaky you young whipper snapper."

This caused Henry to totally dissolve into laughter, and for Duncan to shake his head. He turned his attention to his daughter, "Have you called your sister recently?"

Kim shook her head with a frown, "No, I've been a little busy.. Isn't this a Mom sort of conversation?"

"She's delegated. And she's right, you two, you and Dorothy are family. You know that I regret not patching things up with my big brother before he went to Korea." Duncan's jaw twitched. "Just call her... please, for your dear old Dad?" Kim gave a harrumphing noise, but nodded, "Oh, and to warn you Kimmy, your mother is probably giving Kerry the same message."

Henry spoke up, "Call your sister..." He frowned, but stopped speaking.

Kim put a hand to her head and a slight smile came to her face, "It's a conspiracy."

* * *

"Is it because of the older, younger dynamic?"

Selene nodded, "Most likely, yes, but let's not talk about Dorothy. How are you doing after your ordeal?"

"I'm doing well. I think Kim was more worried than I... after all, I was unconscious for most of the time."

Selene finished peeling a carrot and put it to one side of the sink. "She was hurting, but never in front of Henry. I... was never so proud of her as when I saw her with Henry."

Selene finished the carrots and took a step back from the counter. Kerry had closed her eyes and was simply standing at the counter with a pained look on the rest of her face.

Selene stepped next to the red headed doctor and took the knife from her hands. "Go sit down. I'll finish this up and put it into cook."

Kerry opened her eyes and shook her head. "I couldn't, you're a guest..."

Selene laughed lightly, "I'm also your mother-in-law. So, I'm going to act like one and take over. Sit, sit down, relax. I'll be in, in a moment." Selene glanced around the kitchen, "You're almost done anyway. You can see if Kim will tell more of her crazy story. Where you're a superhero, should I take a page from my daughter's book and psycho analyze that choice? Now, shoo."

Kerry laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm going... I'm going..." She appeared in the living room and took a seat, squeezed would probably be a better adjective, next to Kim in the recliner. Kim looked over and Kerry shrugged, "I got kicked out." Kim started to stand, but Kerry restrained her. "No, it's okay, I have a terrible headache. So... are you going to... entertain us with more of the story oh blonde bard?"

Kim raised an eyebrow at Kerry, "Why do I get the feeling that you're making fun of me?"

Kerry pointed a finger at her own chest, "Who me? Couldn't be."

Kim shook her head, "I don't even remember where I was..."

Henry spoke up, ever helpful, "Carlos was going somewhere to not bug Doctor Hamilton. Neela and Abby were figuring out Kim's secret, and Kim had research..."

Kim shook her head and swung a look towards Kerry, "You knew he was going to do that."

"I had a hunch... now tell storyteller, or no dinner for you."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, I'll start with Nightwing."

* * *

**Metropolis**

* * *

Carlos Grayson looked out on the Metropolis skyline from the Daily Planet roof top. A throat cleared on his right side. He turned. "Green Lantern." He turned away. "What do you want?"

"How did she look?"

"She's in a coma..."

Green Lantern took a hold of Carlos' shoulder and spun the younger man around. "You are not her only friend son."

Carlos jerked his shoulder away and stepped into Green Lantern's personal space. They were nose to nose. "Don't ever call me son. Ring or no Ring, I'll kick your a..."

"Oracle to Nightwing, you there?"

Carlos closed his eyes and responded to Oracle, "Yes. Doctor Hamilton is done?"

"Doctor Hamilton is done."

Carlos stood there, across from Green Lantern, silent for a long few moments. "C'mon let's go find out the damages."

"Want a ride?"

Carlos gave Green Lantern's ring a glance, "I'd rather stick myself in the eye thank you..."

* * *

"Archie, Neela St. John, Neela, Archie Olsen..."

"What do you need hacked?"

Abby started to disagree, but Neela interrupted her, "Here..." Neela stood and let Archie sit down.

"Are you going to tell me what I'm finding?"

Abby and Neela looked at each other, Abby shrugged, "You'll know it when we see it."

Archie stared at the screen for a half a second before he shrugged and started typing.

* * *

Carlos hid a smirk as he stood next to Doctor Hamilton's window. He wasn't happy, one of his good friends was dying in the hospital. But he was triumphant in his race across the city with Green Lantern. Green Lantern shook his head as he appeared and hovered in all his green glow-y glory next to Carlos. "This isn't even your town."

"Batman's first rule to me as a young'un. Know your surroundings. Let's see what Hamilton has."

Doctor Hamilton looked up as the two men entered via the window. "Nightwing, Green Lantern, I have bad news. While Superwoman's blood is interesting on many levels, it does not appear to contain any obvious viruses, or for that matter Kryptonite. I don't know what's wrong with her..." Doctor Hamilton shook his head and held out his hands in despair. "I wish I'd found something. Even something deadly. I wish I'd found... something."

* * *

Kim Luthor was running on fumes. She knew that there was something in the computer files, she could practically feel it in her bones. She just hadn't found it yet. "C'mon, c'mon you..." She whacked the side of the monitor and immediately regretted it. The side of her hand now stung like the dickens. She switched to scrolling with her other hand.

And then everything stopped. She didn't even breath as she read what she had found over and over again. "That makes perfect sense, perfect frickin' sense..."

Neela, Archie, and Abby's heads snapped up as Kim came shooting through the outer office and out the door before any of them could even blink.

Abby watched the door swing closed. "Does she often do that. Should we worry?'

Neela took a breath in, let it out, and then sat back down. "No, I think it'll be okay." She stared at the closed door and shrugged, "Where were we?"

Abby glanced at her watch, "Archie was leaving."

Archie frowned, "What?"

"Mayor's press conference. They'll have your head if there are no pictures."

Archie grumbled but stood and slung his camera over his shoulder. "I get you guys in, and I don't even get to be here for the big reveal?"

"Them's the beans Archibald."

Archie stared at the two women and shook his head again before he was out the door.

"Where were we?"

Neela brought up the next screen, "Oh my God."

"What? Oh..."

* * *

Kim came to a skidding halt in front of the doctor who was trying to go into Superwoman's room. "Do you have a sweat room, a steam room. Somewhere where you can crank up the heat, make someone sweat."

The doctor tried to push Kim to one side, but she wouldn't budge. "We have rooms on the sixth fl..."

Kimberly Luthor stood as straight and tall as she could and stared down at the doctor. "My name is Kimberly Jane Luthor, my father made this hospital and I can take it down with one hand tied behind my back you toad. Now, do. you. have. a steam room? Off a gym or something." When the doctor didn't answer right away Kim grabbed his collar, "Speak!"

"I... we do... but..."

Kim let go, "It will cure her.. The sooner, the better." The doctor almost seemed ready to crack. "Please doctor... it can't hurt right?"

* * *

Oracle's voice came into Carlos' ear piece. "They're moving her Nightwing. Superwoman is on the move."

Carlos was flinging his body across the buildings of Metropolis before Oracle was half done with her sentence. "I'm on my way, has the hospital said anything?"

There was a pause, "No. I'm calling in the JLA."

"I'm nearly there."

* * *

Neela sat back against the wall, as if she were trying to physically get as far away from the information she had just found as possible. "I can't believe. Why didn't my father tell me? Oh God." Abby watched as Neela sat forward again. She went from folder to folder on the disk drive, and after a moment shook her head. "This is bad, very bad."

"Why?"

"Because Lex Luthor is an idiot." Neela looked over at Abby. "Kim is in no way a Luthor, this proves that. It's what Lex wanted to see her about before he died... It's what you found. He didn't have a will. She's... she was his only kin. Everything went to her, because that's what the law says happens. Now..."

"So, are you going to tell her?"

Neela shot an aggressive frown at Abby, "Of course. I understand that you think Kim is evil because she is a Luthor and therefore everything associated with her is evil, but she is a very good person. In so many different ways..." Neela sat back again and closed her eyes. "What do I do now?"

Abby took a breath and turned Neela's chair so that they were facing each other. "Okay. Am I answering as a reporter or as a... as me?"

"Does it matter?"

Abby scooted closer, "Yes. As a reporter, I'd run with this. Kim Luthor is not a Luthor... it's breaking, it's front page, I know that this must be what I had found. As a person. Who has to know? Will it help anything? What will happen to all the employees of LuthorCorp? With a new CEO, or no CEO. Tell her, but take a breath before you tell the world."

Neela opened her eyes and found Abby coming at her. Before she could speak Abby's lips touched hers and Abby went from her chair to Neela's.

It was Neela who broke it off, her phone was ringing. She answered it, slightly out of breath, "St. John." Her eyes got big and she swiveled the chair, taking Abby along for the ride. "Got it."

She snapped on a TV in the corner and her mouth dropped open. "You have to be kidding me."

"You're really too good with English you know that..."

This got Neela to peel her eyes from the story on the screen, "Ms. Lane, I am English..." Abby shrugged, "Look..."

Abby leaned closer to Neela, "Tell me..."

"Ms..."

Abby kissed Neela again, "Really, I'm Abby, I'm not on reporter duty today, so I just don't really care."

"Abby..." Neela turned the chair around so that Abby was facing the TV.

"Holy cripes."

* * *

Kim was pinned to the wall by a female Metropolis police officer, and her male counterpart wasn't too far off when Nightwing got to the steam room. He almost got to the door before Kim somehow escaped her captor and got between him and the door. He jerked to a stop, "Move."

"No."

"I'm the one wearing a mask, Move."

"I'm a trust fund baby who had too much time on her hands hero boy, and I know you're not one of them that has powers. Trust me, I could take you. Morgenstern is in there with her. Let this play out and we'll get our Super hero back. Stop it, and you'll kill her..."

Carlos' jaw worked, "Why a steam room." Kim glanced over at the two officers and Carlos spoke in his scary Batman low voice, "Leave us."

"Nightwing..."

"Leave us now."

The man held his hands up and both went down the hall. "Tell me everything."

"It was my father's building. A few weeks after Superwoman appeared, he hired a company to put in new walls. He laced them with Kryptonite. The building broke in half at that floor. The Kryptonite dust got in Superwoman's skin, somehow. I hope she can sweat it out."

Carlos put his hands on his waist. "Why should I believe you Ms. Luthor?"

"I don't care what you believe. I just want... Superwoman back."

Both stood silent as the minutes passed, five, ten, fifteen minutes were spent in total silence. Finally there was an exclamation from inside the room and both lunged for the door and burst through.

They ground to a halt because not only was Superwoman okay, she was standing up. Kim was the first one to regain her voice, "You're awake, thank God."

Carlos nodded his agreement, "Everyone was worried about you."

"Ms. Lane, I think, I remember... is she alright?"

"She's fine." Kim took a step forward, "I'm so sorry."

Superwoman frowned, "I... excuse me?"

Carlos physically put himself between Kim and Superwoman, "I'll explain it all."

Kim glanced over the two superhero's shoulders at Doctor Morgenstern. "I believe we're being dismissed."

Doctor Morgenstern walked next to Kim towards the door, "Should we turn off the steam?"

Kim glanced over her shoulder, "Spandex like tight to the body uniforms, lots of steam and heat..." Kim shrugged, "Well, if we absolutely have to. It'd be quite the picture later..."

Superwoman watched them both leave and Carlos groaned, "Don't look at her like that. She caused this, caused you to..."

"What?"

Before he said anything else, Carlos hugged Superwoman for a long moment. "You know what. You have to think about..."

"C... Nightwing. I know what my responsibilities are. You're not my mother, or my father, and I've been doing this for longer than you have. Go home to Oracle okay?"

Carlos took a deep breath, nodded and guided Superwoman towards the door.

* * *

Kim came back into her office quite a bit slower than she had left it. She glanced around, only finding Neela. "Where's Lane?"

"Went to file a story I think. Kim. We need to talk."

Kim frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "Now what?"

Neela winced, and handed Kim a print out, "Apparently, my father, is, in fact, your father..."

Kim scanned the page and closed her eyes, "Damnit..."

"This probably... makes you a normal human being huh?"

Kim nodded, "Yep."

"Unless, you don't tell anyone..."

Kim stared at Neela, "What, I can't do that. I'm not a Luthor, I have no claim on my f... on Lex's money."

"I'm just sayi..."

Kim cut Neela off, "I don't lie."

Neela sat down in her desk chair, "What's your last name?"

"I don't..." Neela stared at Kim, "Luthor."

Neela nodded, "You can do so much good as a Luthor. And St. John isn't the best name there is either."

"I'll..." Kim put a hand over her eyes, "I just can't Neela. Do you understand that?"

Neela smiled, "Yes, I do, of course I do. I know you, but I had to try. This will throw many people for a loop." She paused, "So, how would you like to announce this turn of events to the world."

"If you would take care of the legal side. I'll take care of the announcement."

* * *

Abby stuck her head in Kerry Kent's office, "Ah, Kerry, did you get..."

Kerry nodded, cutting Abby off, "Yes, it was good, not your best work, but good."

"In that case," Abby gestured with her thumb behind her, "I'm going to get going."

This made Kerry look up, "Oh?"

Abby narrowed her eyes at her boss, "Don't oh me like that. When was the last time you went out on a date?"

Kerry waved a dismissive hand, "Go, go, and take your middle school debate tactics with you."

Abby laughed as she left Kerry's office.

Five or so minutes later there was a knock on her door frame. "Come in."

The person entered and closed the door. That made Kerry look up, none of her underlings ever closed the door, she guessed it was so that they had witnesses if Kerry went off on them. "Ah, Ms. Luthor. What can I do for you?"

"Number one, call me Kim. Number two, you can write an article for me... or more specifically, about me."

Kerry bristled, "I won't..."

"I'm not a Luthor. My biological father is not Lex Luthor."

This caused Kerry to go quiet for a minute, "You have proof?"

Kim handed Kerry a folder. "I do. My... Lex Luthor suspected something. He got the results right before his death. Don't know if one has anything to do with the other."

Kerry sat back, reading the folder, "You will be giving up billions upon billions. Lex didn't have a will. He was the second richest man in the world."

"Wouldn't you? My father isn't my father..."

Kerry put down the folder and folded her hands on top of it. "Blood does not always make a family. I have none of my father's DNA in my body, and yet, he is still my father."

Kim was silent, "Do you respect your father? You grew up with him giving you hugs, telling you that he loved you. Mine didn't. I owe no allegiance to Alexander Luthor."

"You've had a silver spoon in your mouth since you were a baby. There's a real world out there. You'd need somewhere to stay, a job."

"I am a Pediatrician, remember, and I could live with you." Kim smirked a little.

Kerry blinked, that had come out of left field. "I... you... That would not be a good idea, on so many levels Ms. Luthor."

Kim sat back in the visitor's chair, "Your secret wouldn't be a problem."

"What?" Kerry's eyes burned into Kim's.

Kim swallowed and tried to shrug nonchalantly, "You may want to watch that. If someone didn't know you were... you know... before, they may now."

Kerry stood, but Kim kept her seat. "That's why you came here, to mess with my head. Get out of my office."

"No."

Kerry had come around the desk and was nose to nose with Kim, "You will leave now, and there will be no article."

Kim stared right back, "You forgot to use your crutch Kerry."

Terror flashed across Kerry's face, "What do you want?" Kerry sank into the other visitor's chair. "Anything."

Kim turned towards Kerry, "Just what I said. My father is Nigel St. John, not Lex Luthor. Uh, and I need somewhere to stay..."

A laugh bubbled from Kerry's throat, "Oh, oh, I'm so tired. I can't, this is all too much..."

Kim shrugged, "So, go home."

Kerry shook her head as she stood, "I can't, your story. The Daily Planet does not get scooped."

"Can I help?"

Kerry sat back down behind her desk, "You're a Doctor."

"Doctors can write, we can't write longhand well, but I have been known to type a good letter or two."

Kerry stared at Kim, not blinking, "What do you want? Really... you may not be a Luthor, but you were raised thinking you were the one."

"A date."

Kerry sighed, "With whom."

Kim answered without thought, "With you..." A smirk, "All of you."

"I have a son."

Kim shrugged, "I'm about to be very, very broke."

"He comes first, he has always come first, he's my world."

"I get that, not asking for you to change that..."

Kerry shook her head, "I don't know you."

Kim stood, "Ask Lane, she's researched me and my father so deeply. She knows more about me than... well, me... I should go through..."

With that Kim left Kerry's office, letting the door swing closed behind her. Kerry shook her head and picked up her phone. Dialing by memory, "Hi, Mom... you're there... I won't be. I know and I don't do this, leave Henry with you... I've never done this, but this one is... gigantic." Kerry watched Kim climb the ramp to the elevators, "And it has to be handled just right." Kerry paused, "I love you too. Give Henry a kiss for me..."

She placed the phone back in its cradle. She wondered why she was so calm that someone else, someone who wasn't family or a close friend, knew her to be Superwoman. Genetic or not, Kim was a Luthor. Could she really keep this a secret, would she resort to blackmail at a later date.

Kerry was thinking of so many things that she jumped when Kim's face seemed to appear next to hers. "There was something I forgot to do..."

She leaned down, cupping Kerry's cheek and gave the red head a slow, exploring kiss that never seemed to end.

* * *

**Chicago - Real World**

* * *

Everyone in the room was staring at Kim. "What? What did I do?"

Duncan spoke, "That's your ending? That's it?"

"Yes... so..."

Duncan rubbed at his stomach where Selene had elbowed him. "Was that necessary?"

Kerry smiled at all that was going on, "We should eat. Smells like dinner is almost done."

Henry was the first out of the living room, followed by Duncan and Selene. Kim turned to Kerry. "Was it really that bad?"

Kerry put her arms around Kim's waist and looked up, "I liked it, a lot..." Kim rolled her eyes, "Promise me something Kim."

"Mmm... anything."

"I want to wind up like the Kents in the story, like your parents... like my parents were too..."

"I promise." Kim sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

Fin ~ March 21st, 2007


End file.
